The Queen of Games (on hold)
by Vixen of Mischief
Summary: Meet Yuki the twin sister of Yugi. Her brother started the millennium Puzzle but she finished it. As per the dying wish of her little brother. Join Yuki and the gang as they take on the world.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my friend Joey Wheeler tried to figure out which card to play. It was cute how his face gets when he tries using that brain of his. A blush dusted my cheeks as that ran through my mind. No I don't like him like that. I kind of have eyes on another boy.

I subtly stole glances over at the burnet with cold piercing blue eyes. He was a CEO of a huge company. He avoids everyone like they have the plague. He was hot but I wouldn't be Mentioning that out loud to anyone any time soon.

My focus was brought back to the duel that Joey and I were playing.

I have been trying to teach him how to play for several days now. He's gotten better since we started playing but he was no match for me.

"Joey? Earth to Joey, are you in there?" I asked the blonde in front of me.

"Hmmm" 

"Awe isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristian another friend of my stated as he but Joey into a headlock. They act like brothers. 'Brothers' just the thought of the word saddens me. 'Oh Yugi, I miss you little brother.' A lot had happen since I finished the millennium puzzle he stared. He was such a good kid. He deserved more then what life offered him. 'No he wouldn't want me to be sad. He would want to continue living life and be happy' I mentally nodded at that.

"Hey Tristan, Yu here's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters" the blonde said all so proudly.

I tried not to laugh at the face Tristan made "Drooling Momsters?"

"Duel monsters , you Nimrod"

'Yep they definitely act like brothers' I thought amused

"Shesh" Tristan muttered as he stumbled back towards Tea my only friend who was a girl.

"They've been at it for hours. Joey is starting to get the hang of the game, but Yuki is like an expert" tea said in a fangirl kind of way.

"Okay Yuki it's time to Duel"

I watch as he finally places a card down.

Tea looked over at Tristan and noticed how lost he looked so she decided to explain what she knew from what I've told her of the rules.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponents life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move, huh, Yuki?"

I smiled over at him as I tucked a strand of my tri-color hair behind my ear.

"Yep, it was pretty good..." I paused for dramatic effect.

"But not good enough" I placed a dragon card down in attack mode which won me the duel.

Joey anime fell "what? Thanks a lot! A card that powerful completely wipes me out"

I smiled "your welcome" I told him cheerfully.

"Whoa, you stick at this game, Joey"

I waved Tristan's comment away "no, no, he did fine." I gave Joey a reassuring smile which he returned.

"I just have better cards is all."

They all looked at me curiously.

"Well you see, my grandpa owns a game shop. It's been in the family for generations. That's how I get all my best cards from him."

This seemed to brighten Joey's mood up. "Your own game shop? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He declared as he stood.

I notice Seto glancing our way every once in a while he read his book. Though what I said next really seemed to catch his interest.

"Okay. Maybe I can persuade my grandpa to show us his super- rare card he got recently"

'Well I guess it would since he is well known in the dueling world.'

After class we all decided to walk together to my grandpa's shop.

On the way out of the class room I looked over at The Burnett. He felt eyes on him which caused him to look up at me.

"Yu?" My friends questioned?

"Oh there's something I have to do first. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys"

"Are you sure, Yuki? We don't mind waiting" tea asked

I smiled and waved them on "no, I'm sure"

"Okay" 

As soon as they left I turned my attention back to the blue eyes that I have grown to love. "Need something" his stone cold voice demanded

"Not really, but if you want you can come by to see the card."

"Why would I want to do that"

"I say the look you gave us upon me mentioning it"

"Well you thought wrong"

I sighed "okay well I suppose a duel champion like yourself would have interested" I stayed while shrugging.

This caught his attention

"After all, someone as successful as yourself couldn't not possible want to see this card." I notice his chest puffed out a bit when I strolled is ego.

"Well, see you in class tomorrow"

I walked out and caught up with my friends.

'What just happened' Seto thought. 'What was she playing at? Hmm she knows more then she lets on. Boosting my ego the way she did. Nicely done, but I can do better' he though as a small smirk played on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

( **Here is another chapter of my Queen of duels. I had came up with this idea and decided to roll with it. I apologize to all you Yugi lover but he won't be in this story. It will explain why In later chapters. Yuki is not a female Yugi. she is his twin. So of course she isn't going to be 100% like Yugi. I love Yugi. Don't get me wrong. I jut want a main character with a little more back bone. Plus she has to make up for tea so wash out character. Sorry I am not a big fan of her but she will still be in this story. So with out further a due. Onward to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not** own YU-GI-OH or any of its characters)

We walked into the shop and I saw my beloved little grandpa I'm his usual spot behind the counter.

I smiled over at him " hi, grandpa, I'm home."

"And I see you brought company"

I nodded "these are my friends from school." I looked over at grandpa and gave the best puppy dog face I could muster up.

He say this and got suspicious.

"Gramps, could you please show us your awesome, super-rare card"

His eyes widen

"Rare card? My special card?"

He brought his hand to his chin in thought "hmmm"

I claps my hands together still making the puppy eyes "please oh please"

"Pretty please" Joey joined in and bowed.

"Hmm" gramps looked back over at us.

I thought he would refuse but sighed in relief when he started laughing

"Haha! How can I refuse?"

He exclaimed as he brought a box out from behind the counter.

"You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out to often. Ready?"

The Suspense was killing me.

'Hurry to show it already' I yelled in my head. Grandpa and his dramatics. Then again I did get that from him.

"Here it is." He held the card up.

I gasped in aw. I never got tired of seeing it. It was a beautiful card. I loved dragons. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon" we said together.

"So rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands."

"Awesome" my friends all chimed

Tristan then grabbed it out of my grandpa's hands.

"Doesn't look all that special to me"

My eye twitched as I grabbed it from him and I handed it back to gramps. He cuddled it to his face.

"Ahh! This card is priceless. There are only four of them in all the world."

Joey grinned down at him "speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade"

"Not for this card"

I'm smiled over at him. He had told me the story countless of times how he got it. I love the story. I know how much that card means to him.

Joey swear dropped "naw, I didn't mean for that card. I mean show me some other cool cards to get me started."

The door opened making turn to see who it was. I blinked several times. There stood Kaiba.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

'So he came after all?'

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

My eye twitch at the tone he used on my grandpa.

"Seto kaiba" I stated while looking at him.

'And to think I have a crush on this guy' I whined in my head.

"Kaiba" 

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?"

I sweat dropped and nervously twirled a strand of my hair with my finger. "Well..."

My friends turn to look at me.

"I sorta invited him"

"What why would you do that Yu?" Joey demanded

I shrugged "he looked interested."

"Not that is any of your business" Seto stated glaring at Joey "I came to see the card"

"Are you into duel monsters to?" Joey got all excited.

"Um Joey?"

He ignored me. "Maybe we could all duel together sometime"

"Me duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire"

"Joey he is the number one ranked duelist in the country" I informed before Seto could.

He glanced over at me smugly.

"It seems at least one of you is smart enough to know who I am" he boasted "and the favorite to win duel monsters championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel with me"

"But he would last a minute" I pointed out"

Seto glared at me "not my point"

I shrugged.

Joey got angry "I'm shaking. Maybe you'll like to settle this with fist instead of cards"

Seto had a smug look on his face.

A sigh left my lips a stepped in between the two.

I placed a hand on Joey's chest "whoa, Take it easy, Joey."

"But Yuki, Kaiba asking for it"

"And I'm telling you it's not worth it. So please calm down"

"Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not."

Seto then glanced over at the counter and his eyes widen.

'Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this'

Seto pushed me out of the way into Joey as he made his way over to grandpa.

I stumped a bit but Joey caught me. I smiled over at him in thanks

"Hey" Joey protest over at kaiba.

Though he seemed to ignore our complaints.

I glared over at him.

"Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this"

My eye twitched I was growing tired with how he was treating my grandpa and my friends.

I shared a look with grandpa and he nods closing the box with the card

"Enough window showing. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba growled and slammed with brief case down onto the counter top.

I was shocked the glass didn't shatter.

In side the case was so many rare cards.

I have never seen so many in one place before.

Gramps eyes sparkled upon seeing them. "Listen to me old man. Give me your blue eyes white dragon card and I'll trade up all of these."

"Whoa" my friends breathed out in awe again.

"Ah, nice, but no thanks"

"Huh"

I glanced at everyone's shocked faces, well kaiba just had an inpatient one.

"Fine if you wouldn't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask"

I shook my head and closed Kaiba's case. He gave me a questioning look.

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to grandpa than could ever offer." I stated while giving him a challenging look. Daring him to try pushing grandpa further. Though I should have known he would take the challenge I gave him. I just wished I knew what he was up to. Maybe I could have prevented what happened to grandpa. But how was I to know.

"Not because of it's power or how it is so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend of mine. So I treasure this card as I do my friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question."

I notice Kaiba's eyes lost their hatefulness as my gramps spoke but it quickly returned.

Seto had clenched his fist and was shaking. I saw the rage building up inside of him.

'I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.'

"You would feel the same if it was a common card?"

"Exactly. You see. This precious card has bounded with my heart."

"Fine I have heard enough of your nonsense."

I glared at him "then I suggest you leave, don't come back until you get an attitude adjustment" I spat

My friends gasped at me. You see I rarely get angry, plus they have never seen me angry before. I just couldn't help it. Seto was just a spoiled beat. 'Sadly I still like him after all this.' A sigh left my lips

 ** _Seto P.O.V_**

Seto got in his car.

'Heart of the cards? Don't be ridiculous. These hates are all about power, and One way or another, his blue eyes White Dragon card will be mine.' He then looked out of the window and thought of the Tri-colored hair girl who practically threw him out. 'She is just as irritating as that old fool. She is a senile as he is. Why did she even invite me?' He pondered as the girl kept warming her way back into his mind.

'No matter how much of a pretty face she has, if she gets in my way then I will cur her down like the rest' he grinned darkly at that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba sat in his car in his big office looking at the three men in front of him.

"Gentlemen there is something I want you to pick up at the game shop"

"Gladly, Master Kaiba"

The bell above the Game shop door rang as the door opened.

Three men walked in.

Mr. Motto looked over at them.

"My Master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now."

Mr. Motto put the broom he was using done and glared at the intruders. "And if I were to decline?"

"I'm afraid I must... insist"

'Young Kaiba doesn't understand, but I'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards.'

A sigh left the young tricolored hair girl 'he didn't show up to class again today. I hope he isn't sick.' With that thought thrown out there she met up with her friends as they started walking home.

"Hey Yuki I hope he has some cool cards today" Joey shout overly excited.

I smiled over at him

Soon the game shop came into view. A chill ran down my spine as I opened the door. 'Something is wrong'

"Okay, Gramps. I'm back to get more cards"

"Hey hey gramps" Tristan and Joey called out but met with no reply

'That's strange'

"Grandpa? I'm home"

Tea saw my uneasy look "maybe he went out?"

"Maybe but why would he leave the door unlocked" as soon as Joey said that the phone started ringing.

'I don't like this'

I slowly made my way to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Motto Game Shop. This is Yuki Motto speaking."

"Ah Yuki perfect" a very familiar voice replied

My eyes narrowed "Kaiba"

"Your Grandpa is here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up"

A growl left my lips "Kaiba?! What have you done, Kaiba?!" I yelled but I was met with the sound of him hanging up on me. 'That is just rude. If he did anything to my only living family member, I, i...' I didn't want to finish that thought. It was to dark for me to think of it. I no longer had a crush on him that's for sure.

I quickly told everyone what happened and we rushed over to Kaiba Corporation.

'Hang on Grandpa. I'm coming'

As soon as we exited the elevator we were greeted with the site of mr. Motto laying on the ground. I didn't look so good.

"GRANDPA" I yelled as I ran over to him. Images of the night my brother died flash threw my mind but I quickly pushed those away.

I scooped him up into my arms "grandpa are you okay?"

He looked up at me. The look of utterly defeat was clear on his face "Yuki, I failed."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards. But I lost"

I hugged him to me "grandpa" my voice cracked a bit

Joey stared a me 'no please don't let her lose her grandpa too' he started hating Kaiba more then he did before.

"How's the old man feeling, hmmm?"

"Kaiba, you sleaze, what have you done to him?" Joey yelled shaking with anger.

Tea blink shocked by this 'I've never seen him act like this before.' She glanced over at her friend cradling her grandfather. 'Poor Yuki'

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself was just to much stimulation for the old fool."

Tea pointed at him and yelled "Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself."

"It was fair" he stated as he pulled grandpa's card out of his pocket.

"And look at the sweet prize I won."

We all gasped in shock "Grandpa's treasured card"

"Yes the blue eyes white dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me."

Grandpa reached out to his torn card "my blue eyes white dragon. My treasure."

My eyes widen "grandpa please hang in there.."

I glared up at Kaiba "how could you do such a thing? All because you are afraid it would be used against you? I use to respect you but now I see you are just a terrible person who can't win with belittling those around you" I yelled up at him.

He didn't seemed fazed by anything I yelled at him.

"Yuki please take this."

I shook my head "that's your deck"

"I built this deck. I put my soul into these cards and I thought you everything I know, Yuki. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards"

I placed my hands around his and shook my head. Tears were threatening to leak. "No grandpa, you need help. I have to get you to a doctor."

Kaiba walked closer to us.

"Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel."

I glared hatefully up at him.

"Unless you are afraid" he taunted

"I am afraid but I am not afraid of a stuck up ass like yourself."

Joey placed a gentle hand on my shoulder "take him, Yuki."

I looked up at him "huh?"

"We can take care of your Grandpa, while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel's all about." Joey sternly stated and tea nodded "for your Grandpa."

I hesitate "trust me. You're like, the best player I've ever seen and you got the Millennium puzzle. You can do this, Yuki. I know you can."

"We all do"

I smiled at all of them. I wanted to cry for how much they cared and supported me but I forced myself not to. I nodded my head at my grandfather.

"Okay, Gramps. I'll do it. I'll teach him to never mess with my family again." I stated as my eyes burned with determination.

"I know you will, my girl."

"Everyone put your hands together"

I arched a brow at this but I got up anyways and put my hand out with everyone's.

Tea drew a huge smiley face.

'Wow, very creative.'

"What gives Tea"

"It's a symbols of our friendship. so when Yuki's Dueling, no matter how tough it gets, She'll know that she's not alone. We are all right there with her." I quickly hugged her "thank you tea." I then looked at everyone "thank you, all of you. It means so much to have you here for me"

I watched as my friends left before following Kaiba.

He lead me to a place that looked like an area.

He looked down at me pridefully as I glanced around in awe "I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, hmm. I think you'll agree that it adds a bit more life to the game."

We both went to our assigned spot.

"It is impressive but I am not here to look around, Kaiba"

"Very well. We both begin with 2000 life points. First player to hit zero loses."

"Sounds simple enough" I stated in a bored tone which caused Kaiba's eye to twitch.

"Are you ready to play, Runt"

"Oh I don't know, let me think about that" I paused to glare at him. "The sooner this is over the sooner I can check on my grandpa. Play time is over Kaiba"

 **?/Yuki P.o.v**

The puzzle started to glow and in a flashed Yuki was replaced with a taller more confident version of herself. (The pharaoh is still male but his host is female so the body cannot change genders. Plus it would be to obvious and weird if she use became a dude. That's how I see it at least)

"Now, Kaiba prepare yourself"

"What the...?" Kaiba started shocked at the almost new person in front of him.

'My eyes most be playing tricks on me'

"Because it is time to duel"

Kaiba checked over the systems "virtual systems Ready. So let's begin."

He placed a card done "I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-me giant. Brace yourself Yuki. You've never dueled like this before" Seto informed me cockily.

I took a set back in shock "he has brought the monster on the card to life"

Seto grinned over at her "have you not been listening? Here I thought you were a smart girl. It's my virtual Simulator. It creates a life like holograms of every duel monster."

The young woman narrowed her eyes "so this is how you beat my grandfather. well now it's my turn." I said as i held up my card.

"I call on the winged dragon, Guardian of the fortress!"

"Wha.., monsters?! Real monsters" Joey exclaimed shocked.

"Fireball attack" I ordered my dragon. It released a massive fireball at the giant and destroyed it along with some of his life points.

 **Kaiba 1800; Yuki 2000**

I notice a little boy running up to the edge "big brother are you alright?"

My smile of triumph faltered a bit upon hearing him but it quickly returned upon hearing my friend cheer for me.

"All right! Go, Yuki!"

"Well played, Yuki. For a beginner"

"It's been 2 minutes" I reminded him of what he told Joey a couple days ago.

Seto blinked but smirked "so it has, but don't worry I will defeat you shortly"

Seto placed a card down "so how will you deal with this?"

My eyes widen as I leaned forward "Saggi the dark clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength"

Seto crossed his arms "true, your winged dragon's attack is 1,400, while my dark clown's is only 600. But if I combined it with this card"

My eyes narrowed "a magic card? I see"

"Exactly. The negative energy generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three."

I watched as his monster's attack went from 600 to 1800.

"Dark clown, attack with dark light."

 **Kaiba 1800; Yuki 1600**

" as you can see, combining cards can be very effective.

'He's good. He knows every aspect of this game. But my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart into assembling this deck.' My hand hovered over my deck.

'I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy.'

I drew a card. It was a puzzle piece 'this card is useless. I can't beat the dark clown with this.' A sigh left my lips 'I'll jut have to use a different monster in defense mode. The monster would be sacrificed but my overall life points will be safe. I don't want to sacrifice any of my monster but it is all I can do until I can draw a more powerful monster.'

As soon as I put the card down, Kaiba didn't hesitate to attack it.

"Dark light attack"

"Hang in there Yugi"

This was how it went. Kaiba kept destroying every card I attempted to put on the field.

Kaiba grinned darkly at me "you're not faring any better than the old man did, Yuki. Your deck is as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

That comment caused my eye to twitch. "My grandpa is a great man and a better duelist then you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck" I narrowed my eyes at him "I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba"

"What?"

"But I believe in my grandpa's deck. I will make you swallow this hateful words you have said about him." I drew a card and smirked "and my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight with a district ice power of 2,300. "

Kaiba's eyes widen "huh?!"

My knight charges at his dark clown and destroys it.

 **Kaiba 1300; Yuki 1600**

 **"** Way to go, Yuki"

"Alright Kaiba, your move"

"Hah! This'll be over sooner than you think."

He drew a card "I call on the Blue Eyes white dragon"

My eyes widen.

"Impossible. We watched Kaiba tear that card in half" Joey protest.

I shook my head "Joey do you not remember what Grandpa told us"

Joey shook his head "no sorry"

"There are 4 in existence. My grandpa had one. The other three are all in his deck"

Seto smirked "right again, Yuki. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a fan."

I scuffed "hardly"

I watched as the beautiful dragon appeared and destroy my knight.

 **Kaiba 1300; Yuki 900**

" Huh. Your fierce knight is destroyed."

"Faith or no faith you will fall before my superior monster, Yugi"

"Just because you have a beautiful dragon on the field, doesn't mean you will win."

Kaiba looked at me weirdly.

'Did she just say that?'

"Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather. Not a single card in your deck can stand up to a Blue eyes white dragon. So what hope do you have against 2?"

Just like that a second one appeared.

"Why don't you admit defeat, Yuki?"

"I will not be bulled out of this duel Kaiba" I spat at him. "I won't give up. Grandpa's counting on me."

I drew my next card

' a magic card' a placed it down.

"I activate swords of revealing light. It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

"How desperate. What possible good will a three turn delay do you?"

'He's right. What do I do?" I panicked well looking at my cards for a strategy I could use. 'I can't use these cards. For they are all in pieces. The won't do me any good with out all of them.' I thought back to a time grandpa was tell me about duel monsters and smiled. 'duel monsters contain only one unstoppable monster... Exodia. Sadly he can only he summoned if I draw all 5 cards. It has yet to be done to this day.'

Kaiba pulled me out of my thoughts

"Quit your stalling, Yuki, or you will forfeit the match."

"I never have and I will never will ever forfeit any match." I proclaimed as I drew my next card and gasped. 'Another piece of the puzzle.'

Draw any card you like. It won't change a thing. My dragons my be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell."

He summoned a new monster onto the field.

"The judge man with an attack power of 2,200"

It destroyed my face down monster.

I drew another card and smiled. 'The dark magician. I can attack with this card, but won't stand a chance once the spell wares off.'

I summoned him any ways.

"Dark Magician, attack" and like that the monster was destroyed

"Your monster falls"

 **Kaiba 1000; Yuki 900**

 **"** Oh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me. And though neither of my dragons can move for one more turn" Kaiba looked fondly down at the card in his hand. "My next card is the third blue eyes white dragon!"

'Oh no'

"Yuki was right" Joey gasped.

"Now my dragon, attack"

 **Kaiba 1000; Yuki 400**

"So tell me, Yuki, how's your faith now?"

"Is this how you ask girls on a date?"

"Wait what?" This question through Kaiba off

"I mean, if it is, then you are doing a terrible job"

Joey anime fell.

Kaiba quickly recovered

"On my next, all three of my dragons are free to attack. This game is over. No matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against three blue eyes white dragons. It's over Yuki. You where are never a match for me."

I started down at my cards hopelessly

"Don't listen to him, Yuki"

Joey was shouting but I couldn't hear him or anyone for that matter.

'I knew he had all three but it still shocking to see all three of them at once.' I glared as a thought popped into my head "he only want grandpa's card so it would never be used against him. What a cowards.'

I glanced down at my deck. 'My only chance now is to draw the finale piece of Exodia, but the odds are against me.' I started doubting myself 'I don't think I can do this.'

I paused as I heard a voice deep inside me. It was male. 'The deck can sense our doubts. Don't lose faith. Concentrate'

'Yugi?' I quietly asked but got no answer.

I looked down at my right hand and my eyes widen "our friendship symbol"

I become more determined and nodded "I got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me."

"Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this, Yuki."

A smirk made it's way to my face "my grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. It does contain... The unstoppable Exodia." I Stated triumphantly while holding the finale piece up.

"Ahh! Impossible!" Kaiba yelled in disbelief.

"Oh but it's not really. I have assembled all five special cards."

Exodia appeared on the field

Kaiba started at it shaking in fear and disbelief. "Exodia... It's not possible. No one's ever been able to call him."

"Exodia, Obliterate" And he did just that, destroying all three Blue eyes white dragon.

 **Kaiba 0000; Yuki 400**

"You did it! Yuki, you won!"

"This can't be! My brother never loses!"

I glanced over at the little boy. I kind of felt sorry for him.

My eyes soften as I looked over at Kaiba. "Kaiba, you only play for power, and that is why you lost. If you put your heart in the game, then there is nothing you can't do."

"But...but how? How could I have lost to her?"

"Kaiba, your brother believes in you so you should also believe in yourself and your cards, but if you truly wish to know, then open your mind."

Kaiba fell to his knees.

Some where far away

"Mr. Pegasus sir. Seto Kaiba has been defeat in a duel, by someone named Yuki."

"Hmm"

( ** _And scene. Wow this is the longest chapter so far. Sorry if it isn't good people. During the duel it wasn't just yami or Yuki battling but a combination of both of them, if that makes any sense. Well until next time my lovelies)_**


	4. Chapter 4

( Thanks to all of you who have followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me. When I started this story it was just for fun due to boredom. I am shocked how people actually liked the female Yugi concept. I won't be able to update for a while but here is a seek peek at the next chapter.

 ** _Disclaimer_** ; **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of_** ** _their characters)_**

I looked down at the deck grandpa gave me. It felt more like a deck Yugi would have used. I still cherish it and will use it as my main deck but I still have a back up deck that I keep on me as well. I prefer to duel with dragons.

Their raw power and beauty is breathtaking. I was surprised I was able to battle Seto, knowing he had all three blue eyes white dragons. A frown made it's way to my face. I don't remember that duel at all. I was beginning to grow concern with my forgotten memories. I never forget anything, but this was happening to often for my liking.

A sigh left my lips as I lightly rubbed the millennium puzzle as I glanced out the window from my school desk. I didn't notice the glow it had upon me touching it.

"Hey Yuki?"

I was brought out of my thoughts and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw how close Joey was to my face.

A nervous laugh left my lips "hahaha, oh hey Joey. Do you need something?"

"Naw, I'm good. I just want to see if my pall was okay." He studied my bright red face.

"W..what do you mean?"

He stood up and scratched his cheek in though "you seem out of it since you won that duel against Kaiba"

I smiled up at him but frowned " well I guess the thought of almost losing Grandpa just got to me you know..." I trailed off. My hands just became the most interesting thing in the room.

I jumped when Joey wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug

"Nothing's going to happen when, old Joey is here on the job"

A small smile graced my lips "thanks Joey." My eyes lite up as a thought popped into my head "hey Joey the duel championship is on tonight. Why don't you and the gang come over to my place and watch it?"

Joey grinned "I'm game. I'll go tell every one" with that he rushed off. I felt guilty for lying to him. Well it wasn't all a lie. Almost losing grandpa, has haunted my mind, but that wasn't what was bothering me currently.


	5. Sorry

_**This is not an update. I apologize if I disappointed you. I am writing this because a lot has come up recently with Hurricane Harvey. Due to this disaster I will not be updating for a long while. To those that have been affected by hurricane Harvey, I am sorry that you had to go through that. My heart and prayers leaps out to you. My church is going to south Texas to help everyone we can. I will be going with them. this isn't a one time thing we are doing. we will be help the people there for a year. most place help then abandoned the victims but our church will stay to make sure the people can stand on their own two feet once more. it is what i love so much about my church.**_


	6. The Haunting Past

**_( so I have been asked by several readers, what happened to Yugi? Well here it is, and a present for being away for so long. As I said in the previous chapter I will be out of town for a while due to the mission trip I went on. It went well. I am back now and ready to move this story along. So please enjoy)_**

My eyes widen upon seeing my little brother curled up on the ground with a guy sanding towering over him. Looking closer I notice two other males from our school beaten up as well.

'No' I quickly ran over to my brother. "YUGI!" I screamed in terror as I fell to my knees and cradle him to me. "Sis?" He asked weakly

"Shhhh I'm here Yu Yu."

"I'm sorry" his voice was fading.

"Stay with me. Please." I was baling my eyes out now.

"Can you do something for me sis?"

I nodded "anything"

"Finish the puzzle for me. I don't think I will be able to now."

I shook my head "no. No. Please Yugi. You will be okay. You'll see."

"I love you sis" with that he closed his eyes.

"Yugi, no, no, Yugi, please don't leave me. " I couldn't take it anymore "YUGI"

Joey tried to get up from his spot on the ground "you bastard"

The guy just chuckled and looked at me "well looks like you have to pay me. Since it looks like Yugi can no longer pay me." With that he walked off.

My mind was blank as I stared down at my little brother limp body in horror.

I didn't see Joey move until he pulled me to his chest "Yuki come on. I need to get you home okay"

All I could do was nodded.

That was the day I realize this world was covered more in darkness then in light. That was the day something snapped inside of me.

"I will complete the puzzle for you Yugi." I muttered

"Then you will need this" Joey said as he fished the missing puzzle piece out of his pocket.

"How?"

"I stole it from Yugi." He looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki. It's my fault this happened"

I stared at him blankly

"Say something dame it" he yelled at me.

I blink as I quickly pulled him into a huge. 'I wasn't the only one suffering'

Joey stared crying.

"Do not ask for forgiveness for there is nothing to forgive. Joey this isn't your fault." I then growled "it was his"

When we were calm enough Joey walked me home. I didn't allow him to leave though due to the conditions he was in.

I didn't feel like telling Grandpa the news but I mustered enough courage to do so. Joey left despite my protest to bring my brother home.

Several days later we had the funeral for my brother. I totally forgot about the puzzle until a stumbled upon it as I cleaned his room.

"Yugi... I promised didn't I?"

I looked down at the beautiful golden box. "A wish... I would wish for you back in a heart beat little brother but that wouldn't be what you want" I closed my eyes placing a hand over my heart. "You wouldn't be selfish with your wish like I would. Oh how I miss you." A tear fell down her her cheek and dropped down on the box.

"I know what to wish for" with determination filled eyes, I placed the last piece of the puzzle in place. It glowed for a second. 'I did it.'

Finding a chain I quickly put the puzzle around my neck 'now you will always be with me'


	7. The need to Improve

_**(I want to thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting/following my story. You guys rock. So I was asked to add the Red eyes black dragon to Yuki's dragon deck. Well in the story Yugi actually received that card from Joey in the Battle city Tournament. So Yuki would be getting it then as well. If you guys want to see Specific dragon cards in her deck just pm to let me know.**_

 _ **I am sorry for the slow updates but as of right know I will be focusing more on this story then my other due to it's popularity.**_

 _ **Joey: yeah yeah just get on with the story.**_

 _ **Me: *sweat drop* Joey when did you get here?**_

 _ **Joey: what do you mean? I've been here this whole time**_

 _ **Yuki: Sorry Vixen of mischief I tried to stop him**_

 _ **Me: no it's perfectly fine Yuki. *smiles* he just has to do the disclaimer now.**_

 _ **Joey: what? No way. Nope not happening.**_

 _ **Yuki and me: *puppy dog pout* please**_

 _ **Joey: *sighs* fine but you two owe me**_

 _ **Yuki: *hugs him* thank you Joe joe**_

 _ **Joey: *blush* I told you to stop calling me that. *looks at readers* Vixxen of mischief doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.**_

 _ **Yuki: she only owns me and the slight changes to the story.**_

 _ **Me: now on with the tale.**_ )

I was walking back to the game shop with Joey when he suddenly asked, Well more like begged me.

"Why can't I ever win, Yuki? Tell me what I am doing wrong."

Joey had just lost another round of duel monsters earlier today. Not to me this time but to Tea.

I smiled up at him. I wasn't as short as my brother but I still wasn't as tall as I would like to be. I was only a little bit shorter then tea. "Well let's start by checking your deck for starters. "

"Okay" he dug through his pocket and hand them to me "here you go"

"Thanks" my smile soon disappeared as I looked through his cards. 'No wonder he keeps losing' I thought

"Nice line up, don't cha think?"

A sigh left my lips and shook my head "no one can win with these." I looked over at him "Joe-joe your deck is filled with nothing but monster cards."

I sweat dropped upon seeing his proud face.

"You got it. I packed it with every powerful monster I could find"

I stoped and grabbed his arm turning him to face me "but that isn't how the game works. "

"Huh?"

"Duel monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength." I glance sadly down at his cards "with no magic in your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time."

I nearly jumped out of my skin with Joey grabbed my shoulders "see that's the kind of stuff I need to know. Yuki, you got to help me" I blinked up at the desperate look he was giving me. A blushes made it to my cheeks as I looked away. 'What's with Joey lately? Does he not know personal space?'

"You have to help me learn more?"

I simply nodded my head as I grabbed his hand. "Huh?" Joey sputtered as I tugged him along "yuki?"

I started dragging him towards the shop "come on." I smiled over my shoulder at him.

"My grandpa is the real game expert in the family. He is your best bet to improving."

He grinned back at me.

Upon arriving at the shop I notice grandpa putting up a poster.

"Hey grandpa, I brought you a new student"

"Huh? Student?"

I nodded "yep" I pushed Joey forward

He stumbled a bit before catching himself.

Joey cleared his throat after shooting My me a glare which I ignored, "I was hoping, since you know more about duel monsters then anyone, maybe you can teach me"

"Teach you?" Grandpa climbed down from the ladder and turned to face us.

"Duel monsters is a very complex game"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Tea beat me three games in a role."

I grinned up at him innocently "actually she beat you five times in a roll, Joe joe"

His eyes widen "five, ah man"

"Yes I could teach you to be a great tournament duelest, but..." grandpa grew serious.

I love when grandpa became passionate about duel monsters. "Only if you are willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training.

"Ah, piece of cake"

I face palmed at that. 'That was the wrong thing to say, joe joe'

"With an attitude like that, you may not be worth my efforts" he told Joey sternly.

A sigh left my lips "nice going there smart mouth."

I bit my lip to try to silence my laughter as Joey got down on his hands and knees in front on me. "Please Yuki, I'm begging you . Help me to convince him. I will work hard I promise."

I grinned as a thought popped into my head.

"Listen Joey, teaching you Duel monsters is jusssssst to big of a challenge. Even for someone who is as knowledgeable as Grandpa."

"It's not impossible"

I did a victory dance in my head 'yes! He is taking the bait'

Joey soon perked up "you mean it gramps?"

I shrugged my shoulders 'just a little more'

"Sorry Joey, he already said he couldn't do it. If he can't do it he can't do it"

"I never said I couldn't do it, but if I agree you must work hard"

"I'll do anything. I promise, I promise"

"Fine, we'll begin your instruction immediately my young friend. Believe me under my guidance you will learn" he started cracking his knuckles. "Now can you name the most powerful duel monster? "

I quickly raised my hand up

",...No..."

"Can you name the weakest?"

Again my hand shoot up.

"...No..."

"You do know what a trap card is don't you?"

"Kind of... I have no idea"

A sigh left my lips again. I lost track how many times that happened today.

Later that day the gang and I sat around the tV in my living room as the duel monster regional Championship started.

'So it is down to Underwood the bug duelest and Rex raptor the Dino duelest? This could be interesting.'

Joey was very excited for someone who was tired. I placed a bowl of popcorn on the table as I sat down beside him. "Bug boy vs dinosaur breath? What kind of match is that? It should have been me in there"

Tea looked over at him " I know you have been training for weeks, but those guys are in another League. You're just not ready yet."

"Yeah, Yuki is more up their alley" Tristen added

"Sure rub it in"

I smiled over at him "and on top of that. You are just so tired you can't keep your eyes open" I stated as he just nodded off while lightly snoring.

"I think grandpa's lessons have been a bit to tough for him." I whispered to my friends about worried for my blonde buddy.

Triston soon got in joey's face and yelled "it's true what they say. YOU SNOZZE YOU LOSE"

"Huh"

Tea and I laughed at his expense.

Joey hung his head "I must have been nuts if I ever thought I could learn this crazy game.

Just then grandpa decided to sneak up behind Joey "time for your lesson"

"What? Are we not done?"

"Not by a long shot, you slacker"

Joey started whining

'Awe he is so cute when he pouts'

"Now quite your whining Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelest. I am quite proud of you _ **.**_ "

Joey's eyes started watering up. "Gramps, thank you" he went to hug him but Gramps Dodge and walked over to me.

'Poor Joey'

"Oh by the why Yuki, this package came for you."

I looked over at home curiously "Package? I don't recall ordering anything." I tilted my as I studied it.

"I don't know what it is. It just came in."

"I see. Thank you Grandpa" I thanked him as I took it _ **.**_

My eyes widened "it's from Industrial illusions"

'Now I am very curious. What could they possibly have sent me. They must have got the address wrong. I know I definitely didn't order anything from them. Unless...'

Joey quickly recovered and leaped over the couch to sit by me yet again. "Industrial illusions? That's the company that makes the duel monster game. Why the heck would they be sending a package to you, Yuki?"

I shrugged "I have no idea. Is it possible they some how heard that I beat the world champion?"

"You mean Kaiba?"

I nodded at Tea "yep." A frown graced my lips "it wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did Drop out of the Tournament because of me."

I soon remembered something about our duel but it confused me more. I still don't remember what actually happened.

 **Flash back**

"Draw your last Pathetic card so I can end this, Yuki."

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does Contains..." I held a card up "the unstoppable exodia"

Kaiba started freaking out. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE"

"Exodia, attack" with that the three head Blue eyes white dragon was Destroyed.

 **Flashback ends**

I blinked my eyes as I looked over at Joey "just hearing his name gives me a headache"

"Whoa"

We all turned our attention back to the screen.

"Guys, Raptor just stopped weevil"

"Yuki, are these guys any good"

I nodded "oh yeah. They are both pretty tough customers. weevil Specializes in Insect cards and he is a great strategist. Then you have Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their powers to overwhelm his opponents."

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against dueling Dinosaurs. Raptor has got this one in the bag" Joey said with confidence. I shook my head "I wouldn't be so sure." I stated simply as I watch Rex bring out his two headed king Rex.

"He places a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? The place will be covered in bug guts."

"That might happen but then again it can still go to Weevil's favor"

"If ya say so, Yuki" Joey didn't believe me.

"What? King Rex squashed by a bug."

"Told you so, joe joe"

 _ **In a car some where**_

" with your Announcement, there is thousands of duelest flocking to duelest Kingdom."

"Yes, an event like this would hopefully attract the ones who posses the Millennium items I seek. Which reminds me..."

"The package was delivered to the girl just as you ordered sir."

"Excellent"

(there y'all have it. Another chapter of the Queen of games. Next time, Yuki has to duel Pegasus. )


End file.
